IS Kitsune
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto was given a rare gift by a higher deity. Being reborn with his memories and abilities if he performs a specific task. If the world he chooses requires him too. Arriving in the IS world Naruto finds himself becoming a pilot and living the closet thing to a normal life in a way only he can. Unrated version on YourFanfiction dot com. NOT A NEW SERIES. Just separate xover fics.


IS Kitsune  
0  
Naruto x Harem  
0  
''Normal Speech''  
_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_  
(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

000

Author's Note  
0000

I'm starting a chain of new, Naruto x crossover stories that aren't connected to my Unleashed Series. Essentially, the best of both worlds. I can just re-adapt this stuff later when I combine everything in the main fic and you guys can just enjoy this stuff with a more subdued relationship size and plot. As such, expect a bunch of new stories being put out starting tonight.

0000000  
Story Start  
0000000

_''You have a choice of one of twenty-two worlds. The escapee is going to appear on one of these worlds. Uzumaki Naruto-kun, this is an opportunity not afforded to many people. Take this as a gift, my apology of my mistake. Either way, live your life again with the Touch of Destiny.''_

Naruto yawned and stretched as he inhaled the air. It was so fresh and crisp, the I-S academy was indeed ideal for wind users such as himself. The Touch of Destiny led him here today. This academy was for the Infinite Stratos operators, shortened to IS. The academy was situated  
in the island nation of Japan, the country solely responsible for everything associated with the academy including budget costs and maintenance. Despite this, their was a treaty involved preventing Japan from withholding information on training or development from other students, all female, as their was some sort of unknown factor that prevented men from piloting the IS were from nations all over the world. One of the clauses meant that the nation had to provide shelter, living expenses and basic needs for the pilots, henceforth a boarding school of sorts.

Being a bit savvy on being a Hero of Destiny Naruto decided to try his luck and sure enough the IS reacted to him. Since it was an all female academy, it wasn't that difficult to find 'the other' as Naruto nicknamed him. He was the one drawing the other sea of glances and statements. A young man of average height, he had short black hair which parted in the middle and dark brown eyes. Like Naruto he was dressed in a white blazer with long trousers.  
_  
_

_"The boy with the blond hair is hot," _one of the girls said with a smile

_"Yeah, _" another girl agreed, _"...but he has blond hair. I heard that he's Japanese, so doesn't that make him a delinquent?''_

_''I like bad boys! They're so passionate!'' _another girl swooned.

''_I don't like blonds! They're either too energetic or party-hardy.''_

_''Then go after the other one then!''_

''So you're the other?'' Naruto continued, not waiting an answered to his question.''I am Uzumaki Naruto.''

''Orimura Ichika.'' the boy answered as a thoughtful expression formed on his face.

''I bet you're thinking how glad you are about not being the only guy?'' Naruto asked, slightly startling the boy.

''H-How'd you know?'' he asked as Naruto simply shook his head and turned away.

''Its the same thing I was thinking Orimura-san.'' he craned his head to the side and faced Ichika. ''Being the only two males at an all female academy. Something tells me trouble will be brewing.'' he cryptically answered as the students were starting to be ushered to their homerooms.

''Hello, I am Yamada Maya, your vice homeroom teacher. I'm looking forward to the year ahead, everyone.'' she greeted with an earnest smile. The vice homeroom teacher had a slim figure that partially emphasized a large bust. Behind her hazy glasses were large olive green eyes. Her clothes were that of a revealing yellow dress which showed off a bit of cleavage emphasized by a pink bra, with knee high boots. She also had short green hair and it was hard to classify the woman.

"Now, let's move on to self-introductions. Mm, we'll go by seating arrangements." she decided. It was easy to notice she was a little bit nervous. Naruto couldn't help but smile, he didn't know why but he felt some sort of attachment to this woman forming. After a few seconds he realized that this woman reminded him of Shizune a bit. He could only assume he must have smiled during this thought, because he could hear several students began gossiping and mentioning him having a crush on sensei.

''...Orimura Ichika-san.'' the womanly called out.

"Ye-yes!"the boy replied. The other boy's response drew some snickering as a result and bringing some of the focus off him. The boy's introduction was quite awkward to say the least.

"Hm-... Well, I'm Orimura Ichika. I'll be in your care." and be bowed courteously after awkwardly reassuring sensei that he had nothing against her for calling out his name so loudly. Not too long after another person entered the room. A tall and rather attractive woman with long black hair, which is split into parts in a similar manner to Orimura. She was wearing a formal white shirt, with a black overcoat, black skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes.

''Not even a day and already causing trouble.'' the woman stated with other serious. It was impossible not to know who that woman was. Chifuyu Orimura, first generation Japan, IS representative. The undefeated pilot that suddenly retired. Naruto had come a long day from his younger days and started doing research before leaping into things. Knowing things before hand was a great tool in saving lives.

''Orimura-sensei, did the meeting end already?'' Maya asked, relief washing over her.

''Yeah, Yamada-kun,'' she answered. ''...sorry for making you greet the class.'' she added before going to the desk and began introducing herself. ''I am Orimura Chifuyu, within the next year it will be my job to train you as pilots. I shall be your guide until you are capable. Though if you oppose me, listen carefully...'' before she could finish several female students let out squeals and declarations of love.

I love you.

You're the reason I joined.

Chifuyu-sama is so cool.

Her reaction was anything but positive. It was clear she was rather annoyed by what was going on. It didn't take long for the students to connect the dots and realize the two Orimuras were related. ''You will memorize the core knowledge of IS within two weeks.'' the only way to describe the woman was no-nonsense. Naruto couldn't help but grimace at the strict time table, seeing his former time wasn't known for its technology. It took the repeated use of the Kagebunshin trick, reading and rereading his manual over and over again to get a grip on the basics. This was definitely going to be a pain. 'I had a choice between ending up on an all male planet with robot girls, helping a female adventurers in need of a mage, or assisting a child mage with a class of female students yet I chose this world? What the hell was I thinking?' Naruto thought, groaning and face palming. _'I hope I at least get to run into that cute blue haired girl with the red eyes at least.' _


End file.
